Never the Same
by eroticfantasyworld87
Summary: Prue had to much trust in Piper, and Phoebe pays the price. *Do not critize my spelling or writing style. It will result in blocking you.*


Prue had agreed to let Piper watch Phoebe while she out fishing with her fiancee Drake. At first Prue was skeptical of leaving 19 yr old Piper alone, with Phoebe. Then Drake reminded Prue how responsible Piper was. So she took the oppurtunity to be alone with him "Now Piper I will be back around 7:00 pm tonight. Dont let Phoebe do anything stupid." "Ok." Prue glared at Phoebe. "Young lady I expect nothing but good behavior. No sneaking out and no boys over." "Ok." "I mean it. If you disobey me, you'll be grounded." "Ok." Prue hugged both of her sisters bye, then got in the car with Drake. "Piper I'm going to my room." "Ok, I'll check on ya in a little while." 'Ok." Phoebe went up the stairs, Piper sat down and watched TV. 2 hours passed and Piper fixed lunch.

"Phoebe !" "What ? !" "Lunch is ready !" "Ok !" Phoebe came down to eat with Piper. "So what you gonna do today Pheebs ?" "Be on the computer." "Ok. Remember no porn. your to young." "Yeah, I know." After eating Phoebe goes back upstairs. Piper decides to study for her tests coming up. The phone rang. "Hello ?" "Is this Piper ?" "Yes." "It's your coworker, Gina." "Oh, hi." "I need you to come in to work. Byran got sick." "Can you get someone else ?" "No. Everyone else has worked their hours." "Well I'm watching my sister. Can't leave her alone." "Look you etheir come in, or get fired." "Ok, I'll come." "Alright see ya." Piper hung up, and walked to Phoebe's room. "Phoebe, I have to go to work. Can I trust you here alone ?" "Yeah, sure." "Ok, tell Prue I'll be home around 10:00 pm." "Ok, bye." "Bye." Piper rushed downstairs and got in her car. As soon as Piper left the driveway, Phoebe cranked up her stereo. Outside the front door a man was attempting to get in. Phoebe however didn't hear him.

The man eventually got in and started looking around. He searched the the kitchen drawers, and cabinets. Then he went to the basement. Not finding anything, he went to Prue's room. The man took jewerly, and some money. Then went to Piper's room, where he took a gold bracelet and earrings. Then finally Phoebe's room. Hearing the door open Phoebe turned around. She screamed seeing the man with a rough beard, muscular build, and old clothes on. He grabbed her and tied her up with a belt. "If you know what's good for you, you will keep quiet while I get what I want." He stole cds, jewerly, and money. Then finally left to her relief. Then she started to get out of the belt. It took 10 minutes, and the first thing she did was call 911. "911, what's your emerency ?" "**Help** ! A man just broke in my house !" "Ok calm down. Is he still there ?" "No, he tied me up." "Ok honey. What's your name and what address ?" "Phoebe Halliwell and the address is 1329 Prescott Street." "Ok. Are you hurt ?" "No, just scared." "I understand, but I have police on the way." "Ok." "I'm gonna hang up, but call back if something is wrong." "Ok, bye." 7 minutes later the police arrive. Phoebe is shaking on the couch. "Ms. Halliwell ?" "Yes." "What did the man look like ?" "Caucasian, black hair with beard, about 6 ft tall, and brown eyes." "Ok, what would you guess his age to be ?" "In his mid 30's." "Ok. Was he carrying a weapon ?" "No." "Tied you up ?" "Yeah." "Did he steal anything ?" "Yes, I seen him take a bunch of my stuff. Like cds and money."

"I'm sorry to tell you, the law requires you to get checked out by a doctor." "What ? Why ?" "To make sure he didn't cause bodily harm." "Ok. I guess I'll have to tell my older sisters." "How old are you ?" "16." "Then by law, we have to take you to the police station because your a minor." "Ok." Phoebe follows the officers and gets in their car. Getting to the station, a officer looks at her files. "Your guardian is Prue Halliwell, correct ?" "Yes." He calls Prue. "Hello ?" "This is the San Fransico police department." "Oh god. What's happened ?" "There was a break in at your home. We have your sister, Phoebe." "I'll come right away, thank you." She hangs up and Drakes takes her there. Finally treaching the station, Prue rushes to Phoebe. "Oh God, honey. Where is Piper ?" "She had to go to work." "I see...come on let's go." A officer stops her. "Wait, you have to take her to hospital. Its the law." "Ok." Drake takes them to the hospital. "How may I help you ?" "My sister needs to be checked out. There was a burgurly." "Ok, right this was way." They follow the nurse behind a curtain. A doctor comes in. "I'm . So she needs a medical report ?" "Yes." "Alright, Ms. Halliwell lay back." Phoebe does, and he checks her eyes, head, lungs, heart, stomach, and limbs. "There is no apparent damage." "Good." He writes the report and makes a copy for them. They are discharged, and take the report to the police department.

Getting home, Prue calls Piper. "Hello ?" "Piper get your ass home, **NOW** !" "Whats wrong ?" "You left Phoebe alone and someone broke in." "Oh my God ! I'm coming." After telling her boss, she makes her way home. Piper flinchs seeing Prue's face. "**Piper Jane** ! You have no idea how disappointed I am. Phoebe could have died !" "I know. I'm sorry." "Don't hear wanna your apologies. Come on Phoebe...let's go lay in my room." "Ok Prue." They go to Prue's room, leaving a sad Piper. Prue lays beside Phoebe. "Honey, if I had known Piper would leave you, I wouldn't have." "It's ok." "No, it's not. He could have killed you." "Stop saying that ! I know that ! Just please..." It's then Phoebe breaks down and Prue holds her. "It's ok to be scared. Let it out baby. I'm here."

Piper sits at the door listening to the cries that were partly her fault. Even if Prue or Phoebe forgave her, she would never forgive herself. There was nothing left to do but cry.


End file.
